bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuna Tomoko
| name = | kanji = 優奈智子 | romanji = | race = | birthday = Unknown | age = Ageless | gender = Female | height = 4'5 (Child) / 5'6 (Adult) | weight = 76lbs (Child) / 115lbs (Adult) | eyes = Purple | hair = Silver Gray | bloodtype = A | unusual features = | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = Captain of the 5th Division | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , 5th Division Barracks | marital status = Single | education = | family = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Atena | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} }} (優奈智子, literally meaning Gentle Child of Wisdom), usually referred to as Tomoko, better known by her moniker The Darkness (やみ, Yami) was an aloof and cold known for her blunt and sarcastic manner of speech. She was personally appointed Captain of the Fifth Division by Captain-Commander Madoka Mizuki sometime after the previous Captain, retired to the with the rest of . She serves as one of the supporting characters of Bleach: Tribulations, usually in the sidelines observing anyone who caught her eye or ridiculing various Gotei Thirteen personnel for the Captain's enjoyment. She is also one of the many supporting characters in the Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Storyline, known to have a feud with Nobu Sadao due to his hand in her child-like appearance Appearance Personality History Synopsis Part III Restoration arc *Pushing the Limits Part IV Part V Equipment Kokuin (こくいん, literally meaning Carved Seal): A simple carving of wood blessed with several magical enchantments. Kokuin possessed an incredible amount of durability, so much so that it was easily capable of absorbing multiple attacks from various opponents, coming out with just a scratch. The Seal was made to resemble a Gorgon, most specifically Medusa, a terrifying Monster of Greek Myth that had the face of a woman and was able to petrify anyone who caught sight of it. Later on it was revealed that Yuuna needed the Kokuin to activate her Shikai, as it had half of her spiritual energy and adult body sealed into it. This happened due to the careless tampering of the and their Captain. Reishi Core (霊子 ちゅうしん, Spiritual Particle Core): Due to Nobu's careless tampering and experimentation, Yuuna's body was transformed into that of a child. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Expert Swordmanship Specialist: *'Master Scythe Specialist': Shunpo Expert: *'Senka:' (閃花, Flash Blossom): This Shunpō technique is used when one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing their "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one swift strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether they was attacked from, the front or the back, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Zanpakutō Atena (アテナ, literally meaning Athena) was the name of 's Zanpakutō and was usually referred to as Kidō-type by its owner, even though it had a myriad of traits found outside the typical norm. In its sealed state, the Zanpakutō took on the appearance of a standardized o-wakizashi, which was close in length to a basic katana. The handle was colored a matte gray while the tsuba was designed to resemble an Owl, with the word Wisdom etched straight in the middle. Atena's sheathe was halved in simple colors of black and gray and it was also had the kanji for Law (ほう) and Order (きりつ) etched on each separate side. When asked about the Spirit, Yuuna readily remarked that since Atena was quite "wise" but "annoying and troublesome" at times, similar to that of an experienced teacher or mentor. Yuuna was widely known to not regularly carry her Zanpakuto, except on rare occasions where it was required; she preferred to travel unarmed. But when prompted, Yuuna would summon her Zanpakuto through a Dark Matter Rift, which she normally used for easy storage. Shikai: When releasing Atena's Shikai Form, Yuuna must first materialize the Kokuin in the palm of her hand and position it towards the Zanpakuto. Then she must bring the two items together, creating a small spark while muttering the release command, Break the Seal ' (かいふう, Kaifuu''). This will in turn cause the Kokuin's carved eyes to glow red before disintegrating into the Zanpakuto itself. Upon completion, Yuuna would be momentarily be bathed with white light, which ultimately revealed her true form - that of a young woman. ''Shikai Special Ability'': The Zanpakuto's Shikai Abilities was directly tied to its namesake, Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. In other words, Yuuna had the capability to emulate the various aspects of the Greek Goddess to a certain degree. This included both the Goddess's traits and associated powers, primarily clairvoyance, Order and War Manipulation. As with most traits associated with Gods and Goddesses, Yuuna generally benefited in an increase in numerous fields, a fact that she easily used to her advantage to defeat a majority of opponents with extreme and merciless efficiency. Although quite powerful in its own right, this was not Yuuna's primary form of combat, preferring to utilize the knowledge of Darkness she garnered for most engagements. 'Bankai: ''Not Yet Revealed ''Bankai Special Ability'': Not Yet Revealed Darkness '''Darkness Manipulation General Darkness Techniques: Offensive Darkness Techniques: Defensive Darkness Techniques: Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes *The *The writer would like to accredit Illuminate Void with introducing the Weakness concept for abilities. Gallery File:APS_Gif_2.gif File:APS_Gif_1.gif File:Athene.png File:Barrier_Athene.png File:Athene1.jpg File:Athene2.jpg File:Athene3.jpg File:Athene_Scythe.jpg File:AtheneEnergy.png File:Athena_Owl.png References Literature References *''Pushing the Limits'' (First Appearance) Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Category:Gotei 13 Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:5th Division Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character